Episode 341 (The 12 O'Clock Shooting)
Plot Chuckolaptor becomes the victim of a drive-by shooting,leaving Molly and Gil to piece together another mystery. Story One on particular,normal day,Chuckolaptor and Dark Star Guppy met up with each other. They have just finished having lunch and are about ready to go on the stroll they always take together on beautiful weather. Dark Star Guppy: "Well,you ready for a stroll?" Chuckolaptor: "Yeah!" Dark Star Guppy opens the door and they swam out. Just as they get outside,an unfamiliar car drives by. The driver rolls the tinted window down,pulls a gun out,and aims at Chuckolaptor. Dark Star Guppy notices the gun,but unfortunately,Chuckolaptor wasn't even paying attention. Dark Star Guppy shrieks at the sight of the gun,but before Chuckolaptor looks toward the same direction,the gun is fired and Chuckolaptor is shot in the side. He collapses as the driver just drives off. Dark Star Guppy nervously pulls out his phone and calls Molly and Gil. We cut to Dark Booster,who is talking to Dark Star Guppy,Molly,and Gil in a hospital. Dark Star Guppy: "Well? What happened? Is he still alive? Is he gonna live?!" Dark Booster: "Jesus,Dark Star Guppy....he's asleep right now." Gil: "Any other serious injures besides a bullet being inside him?" Dark Booster: "Well,the bullet hit and broke one of his ribs. He's in awful pain right now,so we might wait at least five days before I try to take the bullet out. If I do it now,he might die." Dark Star Guppy sits down. Molly has a look in her eyes that shows she wants revenge. Then she looks to Dark Star Guppy. Molly: "Dark Star,did you see who did this?" Dark Star Guppy:(shaking nervously)"I don't know...it all happened so fast...I didn't even think of looking at the license plate...cuz I was so nervous...but I did pay attention to which direction the car was going...it was going to the right side of the castle,with the driver seat was facing me and Chuckolaptor." Molly: "I'm gonna find out who did this." Molly starts to go out the door when Dark Star Guppy stops her. Dark Star Guppy: "Molly,don't! Chuckolaptor is still alive,but if you go out there that guy might kill you...don't go out there." Molly: "Dark Star Guppy,I'm a proven detective...I won't let your buddy down..." Gil: "He's right,you know...I believe Molly can do it..." Dark Star Guppy sighs. Gil: "And don't worry,I've got her back." Molly: "Gil! I've got to do this on my own..." Gil: "Molly,don't argue. I'm going with you." Dark Star Guppy: "Please,guys...do it for my buddy. He would want you to have backup." Gil:(pausing for a moment)"...Okay..." The dark villain sits back down. Gil: "Come on,Molly." The two guppies head out the door. Dark Booster: "Don't worry,Dark Star. They are...I can't believe I'm saying this,but...they are proven helpers." Dark Star Guppy: "Yeah,right...but for some reason I have a really bad feeling..." The dark blue villain looks through the window at Chuckolaptor,who's still asleep. His reflection can be seen in the glass. Dark Booster: "...So do I,Dark Star...so do I..." We cut to Molly and Gil looking for clues around the castle when Molly finds something. Molly: "Gil..." The boy goes over to Molly. Molly: "Look...I found some bullet shells..." Gil looks at them as Molly looks around some more. Molly finds tire tracks on the grass. Molly:(to herself)"I have a feeling that this is gonna take a long time..." Later,Molly and Gil have returned to the Bubbletucky hospital after a long day of looking for clues. Dark Star Guppy: "Anything?" Molly: "Well,we found these." She shows the dark villain the shells. Gil: "...And this..." He holds up a gun (Why on earth is he even holding it?! A gun is a dangerous weapon!). Molly: "We found that gun in the dumpster uptown. Thankfully,we got the gun right before the dump truck left." Dark Star Guppy: "You're going to see whose fingerprints are on it?" Molly: "We were just about to do that." Fade to 30 minutes later,back at the hospital. Dark Star Guppy: "Whose fingerprints?!" Gil: "A blue lily flower named Sweetheart,one flower from Flowersville." Molly: "We're gonna try to find him tomorrow..." We cut to Gil and Molly by a home in Flowersville knocking on someone's door. The door opens after a few knocks. Flower: "What...?" Gil: "Sweetheart?" Sweetheart: "Yeah,it me." Molly: "I don't like to say this...but,you're under arrest." Sweetheart: "What?! What did I-?!" Gil handcuffs Sweetheart. Gil: "You're coming with us!" Later at the police station... Molly: "We know we found your fingerprints on that gun!" Sweetheart: "It's my gun,but I didn't go out and shoot Chuckolaptor!" Gil: "Can you prove it?" Sweetheart: "Well,no,but you gotta believe me!" Police Crab: "You guys go ahead. I'll handle the rest." Gil: "Thanks." Molly: "Thank you." Gil and Molly leave after that,and the police crab locks up Sweetheart. Molly and Gil stop by the next day. They get the police crab to go to the cell to ask Sweetheart some questions. However,Sweetheart won't answer to anything. That night,a mysterious figure sneaks into the jail. It quietly snook to Sweetheart's cell,and saw the bars of with a saw. Sweetheart wakes up and sees it doing so. After the bars are completely sawed off,the figure grabs Sweetheart's leaf (also known as a flower arm) and both rushed off. The next day,Molly,Gil,and the police crab go back to ask Sweetheat more questions and get him to answer. But when they get to his cell,they see the bars are sawed off,with Sweetheart nowhere in sight. Police Crab: "Well,he outsmarted us..." He picks up a dull knife that was on the floor. Molly: "We'll look for him. First stop...his house." Gil,Molly,and the police crab all go to Sweetheart's house in Flowersville. They find Sweetheart laying on his couch with blood leaking out from the bottom of his head and a gun in his right hand. Gil: "Suicide?" Molly: "Looks like it..." Police Crab: "Well,he must've really wanted to keep quiet." Just then,a purple lily flower comes into the living room,where Molly,Gil,and the cop are. The lily flower gasps loudly at the sight of Sweetheart's body. Gil: "Who are you?" Purple Lily Flower: "I'm...I'm Sweetheart's brother,Mordecai...what happened to him?!" Molly: "Looks like suicide..." Mordecai just stares at Sweetheart's body with a scared look on his face. We cut to the next day,Molly and Gil are looking in Sweetheart's car for evidence. They didn't find anything. Gil: "Doesn't look like any evidence." Molly: "Hmmm...wait..." Gil: "What is it?" Molly: "Remember the gun shells we found in front of the castle?" Gil: "Yes." Molly: "And Dark Star Guppy said the driver's seat facing the castle...well,if Sweetheart was right-handed,he would've had to put his arm in front of him,which puts the gun in the position where the shells would've fallen into the car...well,we didn't find anything in the car,so he had to have been left-handed." Gil: "Oh,you're right." Molly: "And norally,whenever someone commit suicide,don't they shoot themselves in the head,and not usually around the neck area?" Gil: "Yes..." Molly: "Then...that means..." Fade out. We cut to later the next day. Molly,Gil,the police crab,Dark Star Guppy,and Mordecai are all gathered in Sweetheart's living room. Molly: "Okay,you're all gathered here for one reason,and one reason only. Gil and I are going to tell you what we've been through and what we've found out." Gil: "We've been doing some work,and now we've come up with the answer by connecting the dots...a lot of dots." Molly: "To start off,we found Sweetheart's fingerprints on the gun that was used on Chuckolaptor. We found him and brought him to jail. We tried to ask questions,but he insisted that he was innocent. Then,a few days after we locked him up,we found out that he had sawed the bars off his cell and gone back to his house. Now,my question is,why would he head for his house,when he would have known that that was gonna be the first place we'd look?" Gil: "Also,there's another thing...we found Sweetheart on his couch,and with a gun in his right hand. The puzzle is,when he drove by to shoot Chuckolaptor,the driver's side was faced towards the castle. If he had been right-handed,we would've found gun shells on his car...but no,we found the shells on the ground. Meaning,he used his left hand." Molly: "And to add to the excitement,we had Dark Star Guppy look closely at the gun we found in the dumpster,just to make sure it was the same gun. Dark Star Guppy looked at the gun,then noticed something...the gun used on Chuckolaptor had a brown handle,and the gun we found had a black handle." Gil: "Which means someone used their own gun,then,switched their gun with Sweetheart's gun. The way I figured it happened,was that the person grabbed the gun barrel with a piece of cloth,so they could leave Sweetheart's fingerprints on his gun..." Molly: "And the culprit is..." She points to Mordecai. Mordecai: "What? Why would I try to kill Chuckolaptor? And even kill my own brother?!" Gil:(grinning)"Who said he was dead?" Mordecai: "Says what? Hold on...what's going on?!" Just then,Sweetheart comes in with a cast under his head. Mordecai: "Sweetheart?! What-?!" Molly: "At first,we thought he was dead...but he wasn't. Now,Sweetheart,am I right or wrong,by saying that Mordecai shot you?" Sweetheart: "He did it,alright..." Mordecai: "But-" Molly: '"You put the gun in Sweetheart's hand after you shot him,making it look like suicide." Gil: "We also found this,hidden under the bed..." He holds up a gun with a brown handle (seriously,he's not supposed to hold a dangerous weapon). Gil: "And it had you fingerprints on it." Dark Star Guppy: "That was the gun I saw." Gil: "Also,we decided to look at whose fingerprints were on the knife that was used to saw the bars off Sweetheart's cell. And yours are on it. You broke him out of jail, and then brought him home and killed him, just to keep him quiet." Molly: "Why did you do it all?" Mordecai: "Well, Chuckolaptor...and I...well, I first met him when he was a toddler. Then, when we were growing up, we entered a salsa contest. Before doing that, we had to say our farewells, however. It was a surprise to see him at the same contest...then, after tasting 65 different salsas made by other guys, the judges chose me as second place, and Chuckolaptor won, by making the most delicious salsa in Bubbletucky. I couldn't understand why...I was much better than him...and I happen to be a good chef. But he still won. For the past years, I've been living an angry life since Chuckolaptor took that opportunity from me. So, I just thought that I would teach him a lesson...I didn't mean to kill him, I really didn't. I just wanted him to knoe that I was ticked off." Police Crab: "Well, I've heard enough. Come with me, Mordecai." Mordecai then unexpectedly turns around and swats the police crab in the chin with his elbow, knocking him down. Mordecai: "You can't take me away! You never will!" Mordecai runs to the back door and outside, behind the house. Molly and Gil chase after him. It's dark and gloomy outside. Molly and Gil get outside, but don't see Mordecai anywhere. Molly looks around on one side of the yard, while Gil looks on the other side. Then, Mordecai comes up behind Molly with an axe in his hand, although Molly doesn't know it. Gil, however, is looking at Molly's direction, just as the flower is about to slice Molly in half. Gil: "Molly!!!" Molly looks behind her, just as Mordecai swings the axe. Molly dives out of the way and the axe hits a tree. Gil then swims up and jumps on Mordecai. After a struggle, Gil gets Mordecai onto the ground. Gil pulls handcuffs out of his "pocket" and handcuffs him. Molly and Gil bring him back in the house. The police crab takes his arm. Mordecai: "I'll never forget this, Sweetheart...NEVER!!!" The police crab takes Mordecai out the door. Sweetheart: "Thanks for trusting me, guys." Molly: 'You had a pretty good plan." Gil: "Yeah. Mordecai sure didn't see all this coming." Sweetheart: "Thanks again. You know, we were a pretty good team!" Molly: "Yeah!" We cut to the hospital, and a celebration was held there. Sweetheart, Dark Star Guppy, Chuckolaptor, and the other guppies were there. Dark Booster: "Chuckolaptor was really lucky. I finally got the bullet out without a problem." Molly: 'You can say that again...he sure was lucky..." Dark Booster: "It'll take a while for his rib to heal. In the meantime, he'll be alright." Gil comes up to Molly and puts his hand on her shoulder. Gil: "And the culprit hadn't been caught if it weren't for Sherlock Molly!" Molly swims over to Chuckolaptor, who is by the door. Chuckolaptor: "Molly, thanks for finding the guy who tried to kill me." Molly: "No problem...it's my job." She and the evil pink guppy come together to form a hug. They smile at each other as the celebration continues for another hour. End of episode.